The overall objective of the Analytical Chemistry Support Core is to provide SBRP Investigators with quantitative data on PAH and PAH metabolites, transformation products, and biomarkers in environmental and biological samples. The Core provides analytical expertise and measurement capability that is needed by virtually all the projects and in some cases, where the investigators are not technically equipped to perform such measurements. The Specific Aims are 1) to provide quantitative data on PAH and their metabolites, transformation products, and biomarkers in environmental and biological samples and 2) to develop methodology for new analytes or new matrices as demand requires. The instrumentation required to detect and quantify PAHs includes gas and liquid chromatography coupled with mass spectrometry. In addition, a number of extraction approaches will be employed for concentrating analytes from environmental and biological samples. We will continue to work with investigators in project 5 to develop quantitative methodologies for carbon nanomaterials in various matrices. The methodology applied will be executed within a quality control and quality assurance environment to ensure data quality and estimates of error. The Core is designed to serve as a centralized source of quantitative data on PAHs and their metabolites, transformation products, and biomarkers and through this centralized function, can offer an economy of scale to the overall Superfund program and its Investigators.